Jasper's Best Friend
by Tage101
Summary: I am deleting my other Jasper/ Tage story and this is how Tage joins the Cullens. I will be starting another one with Tage already joined the Cullens so this is the before story kind of thing :  tell me what you think.


_**Everywhere I go he finds me. There is no escape from him.**_

They were my only thoughts as they yellow-eyed man cut my clothes off. I could smell my own blood as the knife sliced through my skin as well as my clothes.

I didn't cry. I couldn't cry but even if I could cry, I wouldn't

I didn't scream. What was the point, no one could help me.

I didn't even struggle. This had happened too many times to bother.

**You're worthless Tage. You don't even fight back anymore **He sneered at me.

**Because if I do you have your slaves help you **I replied earning a hard boot to the side of my head.

I closed my eyes ready for the darkness to take over. Suddenly the pressure was gone. I ignored the pounding in my head to open my eyes long enough to see a blonde-haired female kneeling near me and a black haired pixie-like female standing next to a tall, honey coloured haired male a few metres back

_**I know him! **_

My mind screamed to me as I tried to sit up to get a better look

**Relax girl. You're safe now. **

The blonde female whispered to me.

**Jasper, Alice, come help me, she isn't human so you won't attack her Jasper. We need to take her to Carlisle. **

The blonde haired girl said to the others.

_**Jasper . . . Carlisle . . .**_

They were my last thoughts as I drifted unconscious

...

It started as just another day watching Emmett and Seth play video games. Edward was up stairs playing the piano. Alice and Rose were talking about shopping.

Then it happened. Alice stopped talking mid-sentence and had a dazed look on her face. I watched Edward run down stairs in a second and focus on her vision as well and I felt anger, pain, sadness and determination flow from both Alice and Edward.

**We need to go now, Edward go get Carlisle and Esme.**

Alice said quickly and sharply making no room for questions.

So Alice lead Rose, Emmett, Seth and I deep into the forest as Edward went to get Carlisle and Esme who were out shopping.

I was just about to ask what was going on when I heard Rose growl angrily as she raced in front of us. Then I saw what had made her so angry. She ripped a male off a near naked, bleeding female. I didn't see who she was because as soon as I saw the Blood I stopped. I didn't want my bloodlust to control me and make things worse.

**Why did you bring me here? ** I asked Alice, worried that I might breathe and smell the blood.

She didn't answer straight away and I looked over to what she was staring at and I growled dangerously, stepping forward next to Alice. The male who was raping this poor female had bright yellow eyes. He was not human. He smirked in our direction and then took off into the forest, Emmett and Seth chasing after him.

**Relax girl, You're safe now **I heard Rose whisper to the female.

**You won't hurt her, Trust me **Alice said answering my previous question.

**Jasper, Alice, come help me, she isn't human so you won't attack her Jasper. We need to take her to Carlisle. **Rose told us as she ripped her own shirt and tried to stop the blood from flowing out of the now unconscious female. Emmett and Seth then re-joined us.

**He got away. He was too fast. Definitely not a vampire or werewolf. **Emmett said clearly annoyed. He walked over and picked up the female as we ran back to the house.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward were all waiting anxiously outside for us, as soon as they saw Emmett carrying an unconscious girl. We all quickly walked into the lounge room.

**Are you ok? **Edward asked me, referring to the blood

**Take a breath Edward, she isn't human. **I said walking over as Emmett put her carefully on the lounge. He stepped aside and both Carlisle and I gasped. There she was her long black; blood soaked hair still up in a very messy bun. She looked broken, beaten and hurt but it was still her. My Tage.

**What is it dear? **Esme asked concerned as both Carlisle and I had been staring at her for the last 5 minutes.

**Its Tage **Carlisle said slightly choking on his words as Esme wrapped an arm around him

**Who is Tage? **Bella asked

**We have to tell them now Jasper **Carlisle said to me. I nodded never taking my eyes of Tage.

**Tell us what? **Edward asked

**Carlisle and I knew each other before I joined the family, before he was married to Esme and before he was a vampire. **I said ignoring everyone's feelings of surprise except Esme and Carlisle.

...

The next half an hour went by slowly as Carlisle treated Tage's wounds. I felt concern, sadness, betrayal and hurt all through the room but I didn't care. She was here. My Tage was here.

**Why did you not tell us before? **Edward said clearly annoyed at us for lying

**Because our past would of hurt Jasper too much to talk about so instead we chose to ignore it. **Carlisle explained

**Is she going to be ok? **Both Rose and I asked at the same time.

**Yes, she will be fine. Tage is strong. **Carlisle said sadly, running a hand through her hair.

**Let's start at the beginning ok? **Carlisle said as everyone turned to me. I sighed.

**Maria has joined forces with a powerful vampire named Logan. Logan's daughter was there when Maria turned me. Her name was Tage Rose West. **I said, my eyes never leaving Tage's unconscious body.

**Tage stayed with me through my turn. She took me for my first hunt. Then Maria discovered my power. She used her beauty and power to make me fall in love with her. I became her second in command and Tage was Logan's second in command. Tage trained the newborns while I disposed of them. Tage was my best friend. I loved Maria but Tage and I was inseparable **I said with a pained look on my face. I ran my hand through her hair and my thumb touched her cheek. If I could cry I would be.

**She got sent on a mission for her father to kill a vampire who was a threat. When she found the vampire he was not alone. He was being attacked by 2 humans and he had another vampire with him. The target killed one of the humans instantly, leaving an 18 year old human boy with 3 immortals. Tage wasn't interested in the human. She attacked and killed the target straight away but got attacked from behind by the other vampire. They fought for about 5 minutes before Tage killed the other Vampire. Tage was injured and the human boy was a doctor. He offered to help Tage not caring what she was. When I did that for Tage, the power Maria had on Tage broke and she became the bubbly, caring, rebellious-daughter she once was. Tage stayed with me for a few months until a vampire named Peter was sent to find her. Peter was sent by Jasper. **Carlisle continued

**When Tage left for her mission I felt like a part of me was missing. I felt empty. The pain of feeling my victim's emotions was becoming too much for me without Tage to help me. About a month after Tage left I discovered Maria was only using me. I needed Tage. I couldn't tell Maria I knew because she would kill me without a second thought. So instead I befriended a newborn named Peter and I set him free on the condition that he found Tage and told her that I needed her help. He willingly agreed. It was months before I heard any news on Tage and I started thinking the worse. That she had been killed. I then realised it wasn't love that I felt for Maria. I loved Tage. And always would. Finally she made her return. She soon found me and I explained what had changed around here, that I wanted to leave. I did not tell her I loved her. **I continued choking on my words.

**They soon came to live with me, Tage was a bar maid and Jasper was a stablemen. For years we lived happily, until Logan found us. He bit me and left laughing. Tage tried to suck the venom out but didn't succeed. I turned into a vampire. They stayed with me through my newborns months and then Tage took off, she felt guilty about her father turning me and left. She told Jasper to look after me and He did until I met Esme. We got married, Jasper was my best man and then Jasper left to look for Tage. When he didn't succeed that's when he found Alice in the pub and they found me. We created this story so Jasper would never have to talk about his lost soul mate. **Carlisle explained

Alice came and gave me a quick hug of comfort as the room was filled with pity and sadness

**I don't need your pity family **I said softly, I looked up at Carlisle and saw his sad expression. In less than a second he had his arms around me in a tight embrace. I hugged him back just as tight. If we could cry there was no doubt we both would be.

**I have a few questions if you don't mind? **Alice asked carefully and Carlisle and I separated and I nodded for her to continue.

**During your story you said that she was Logan's daughter, but vampires can't have daughters so did he turn her? And who was that male attacking her? He was not vampire or Werewolf and why doesn't she smell like a vampire? **Alice all but exploded out before quickly covering her mouth and whispered an apologue. I sighed. I knew they would figure that out soon enough but it really wasn't my story to tell and that's when I heard her. Her beautiful voice.

**I am half werewolf, half vampire and Logan is my blood father **Tage said in a strained hurt voice. Everyone looked at her in shock

...

I was woken by his voice, my jasper's voice

**I don't need your pity family **He whispered, I felt the coldness of his hand leave my face and I tried to open my eyes but couldn't

**I have a few questions if you don't mind? **A female voice asked, it was soft and full of sadness. Jasper must have nodded because the female suddenly exploded with questions

**During your story you said that she was Logan's daughter, but vampires can't have daughters so did he turn her? And who was that male attacking her? He was not vampire or Werewolf and why doesn't she smell like a vampire? **I heard her gasp as she realised how many questions she just asked and I inwardly smiled.

I heard Jasper sigh and felt his awkwardness, he did not want to tell my story for me. I knew then I had to speak. I opened my mouth not sure whether my voice would work

**I am half werewolf, half vampire and Logan is my blood father **I heard myself say in a strained hurt voice. I sighed was that really how bad I got hurt. I opened my eyes to see a room full of vampires staring at me in shock. There was the blonde haired girl from before standing next to a large male, the pixie like girl with a slim built male, a brown haired.

And then I saw Carlisle and his wife Esme. I never met her but I kept a close eye on Carlisle after I left and was there for his wedding day, which he would never find out about.

Carlisle looked at me and our eyes connected

**Carlisle **I whispered and he nodded and walked over to me kneeling by my side

**Shh Tage, you're very weak but you will be fine. It is so good to see you again. I wish it would have been in a better way though. I have missed you so much Tage **He whispered to me as he kissed me on my head and stood up. There he was, standing behind Carlisle waiting anxiously, My Jasper.

**Jasper **I whispered so soft that vampires would have trouble hearing it but Jasper did hear it and he stepped forward and knelt down beside me.

**Oh Tage, My Tage, My Love, I have missed you so much **He said as he held my hand with his

**I have missed you so much Jasper **I whispered back and then I felt his cold lips on mine. I kissed him back softly.

**I am sorry I know I shouldn't have done that **Jasper whispered with a small cheeky smile on his face but I smiled back

**Don't be sorry I have wanted that since the first day I met you **I told him.

**Was that your first kiss? **The blond female asked us and we nodded and everyone smiled.

**Tage I would like you to meet my family. Rosalie and Emmett, Edward, Alice and Seth and my wife Esme **Carlisle introduced and Rose, Esme and Alice hugged me softly while the others just nodded hello.

**It is so good to finally meet you Tage **Esme whispered soft enough for only me to hear her.

**I am so glad that Carlisle found you Esme; he deserves someone as beautiful and caring as you **I told her back so everyone could hear. Jasper carefully lifted my head up and sat down, placing my head in his lap. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled down at me

**I am sorry I left Jasper **I started to say but he put a finger to my lips.

**It doesn't matter anymore darling; you are here now **Jasper whispered to me.

**How can you be half werewolf half vampire? **Edward asked and I sighed

**Well I guess now it's my turn to explain some things. **I said as I struggled to sit up. With the help of Jasper I sat up but was still leaning into him for support.

**My father Logan is a vampire, a powerful one. He is one of the eldest vampires known today, a long time ago, too long to count. He met a vampire who could see the future. He told Logan that in order to become the most powerful vampire in the world he would have to give birth to a mutant, a half-breed between werewolves and vampires. Logan then found the strongest, royalist werewolf tribe there was and raped a female who had the werewolf gene. Her name was Rebeka. She was my mother. Logan threatened my mother that if she did not have the child and raise her then he would kill her entire tribe. Rebeka did not need the threat she would have had the child anyways. I was born and raised for the first 19 years of my life with that tribe. They took me in knowing I was a freak. They trained me to be their strongest warrior. When I turned 19, Logan found us. He knew that I would stop aging at 19. He made me watch as he killed my entire tribe, my family, my own mother. **I said and the room was silent, Jasper tried to push feelings of calm into me but I shook my head.

**I have not told that story in a very long time **I explained as the room was still silent.

Alice came up and gave me a small hug, careful not to hurt me, then in turn everyone else did as well. I felt Jasper kiss the top of my head and I smiled. I was home.


End file.
